Aire soy
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Bajo la burla y presión de su capitán y la suya misma, Handa se ve casi obligado a decirle a Matsuno por qué el chico ya no ve de la misma forma al que hacía poco consideraba "su mejor amigo". Nada del otro mundo, aunque no era fácil ni algo que se comprendiera tan "normal". Pero todo ese circo sólo estaba en la cabeza y en los nervios de Handa.


**Mi inspiración está perdida entre un calcetín y un gorro -.-...cuando escribí esto no tenía taaaanta como quisiera, pero un poco sí volvió. Amm está inspirado en mi nueva mejor droga, se llama "Aire soy" (enserio ¬¬) de Miguel Bosé y Ximena Sariñana. La letra como que no tiene mucha coherencia pero la música me gustó un buen (y a mi mamá igual :3) es HandaMatsu, de esos que no tiene una historia fija pero conforme escribes y escribes explicas un sentimiento o un pensamiento, yo qué sé, hago muchos de esos O.o Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Sólo lo escrito es mío y sepa de dónde salió. Y si ven errores, sigo sin Word.**

Si es que se le quedaban las notables ojeras. Si es que sufría algo de retraso mental por tanto balonazo a la cabeza por estar distraído. Si bajaba notablemente de promedio y hasta de peso, si de ser el chico más despierto por conocer se transformó en el que siempre anda en las nubes... sencillamente todo era culpa de Matsuno Kuusuke.

¿Y cómo es que sin querer una mirada era más que un continente? sería porque Matsuno poseía una mirada tan tierna como abismal. Así como divertida. Y sensible. Pero de lo que Handa no se daba cuenta es que su "mejor" amigo... era totalmente normal. De la noche a la mañana y al paso de los meses no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pensando en algo un poco más confuso que el crecer dos o tres centímetros como lo hace un adolescente normal con el tiempo. Porque Max no era un estudiante ejemplar, no tanto un jugador sobresaliente, ni una persona tan santa ni tan malvada. No poseía conocimientos ni encantos hallados en una civilización lejana, ni en otro país. Era simplemente su mejor amigo. Todo fue simple.

-Casi sin querer...- Habló producto a su confusión y distracción interna. Porque sí. Y a la vez no. Para él, el pelirrojo era muchas cosas que en un principio no. Pero no sabía qué.

-¿Me hablaste?- Lo distrajo Matsuno sentado a su lado terminando el contenido de una caja de jugo. Handa sonrió de lado y asintió su cara palidecer. No le preocupó. Matsuno era muy distraído.

-Claro que no, Max.

-¿Insinuaste algo?

-Que no, niño.- Revolvió su gorro afectivamente y asegurándose de que este no viera su expresión se levantó y sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones tomando su mochila del cesped y la seriedad y la frustración volvió a tatuársele en su níveo rostro dirigiéndose a su salón de clases. Tal vez pensar en ello estando con Matsuno hasta eso no era dificil. El chico era sumamente distraído. No era fijado. Había que aclarar que no le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Le estaba ocultando "algo" pero eso a veces pasa. Sin embargo desde hacía ya dos semanas Handa había tomado algo de distancia. Ya no iba todos los días a casa del pelirrojo a una "amistosa partida" que ocupaba toda la tarde en casa de este. Ya no trataba de asustarlo cuando llegaban al colegio. Hasta ahora, Max no le había reprochado.

-Ni cuenta se ha de dar. Y mejor así.- Lo confesó: era la primera vez que el castaño sentía cómo de pronto le brincaba el corazón y hasta el estómago cuando traía imágenes del chico a su cabeza. De qué era mirarlo todo el tiempo posible sin que este se diera cuenta. Involucrarse en esos momentos incómodos y sin control de hablar con él y no saber de qué ni de en qué momento comenzaba a reirse y a casi gritar. Entre comillas "¿amar de verdad?". Pues algo así. Handa Shinichi estaba sintiendo lo que era su primer y verdadero amor. Aunque el pensarlo así no lo ilusionaba mucho. Estaba el pequeño detalle del hecho que los dos fueran hombres, lo cuál aún no entendía que no le importaba a nadie y no debía refugiárse en eso como excusa para aún no ir de frente y decirle a Matsuno lo que él le provocaba. Después de eso no quería perder la amistad de Matsuno y que este pensara que Handa era un fenómeno o algo peor. Pero por favor...

-¿¡Cómo voy a saber lo que de verdad piensa Max si no he tenido una conversación decente con él en semanas!?- Exacto. Pero eso no le servía para tomar valor. Frente a él, era vulnerable. El viento parecía ser más que él. Tener más fuerza. - Sin tí no soy nadie, Max...-Pero pongámonos a pensar; ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Si Handa tanto conocía a su amigo debería tener una idea de cómo podría reaccionar Max. Podía estar seguro que no lo agarraría a golpes. Y tampoco le retiraría la palabra hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Matsuno tenía un corazón tan infantil que esas reacciones ni con actuación las podría llevar a cabo. A lo mucho le diría "Lo siento" para darle un discurso de el valor en los años de su amistad y demás. Y además esas cosas no se piensan mucho. De acuerdo, no quiere ni asustar ni alejarlo pero ¿cómo puede saberlo si no es preguntándoselo de frente y seguro? para qué inventarse circos y viendo a Matsuno con un rifle persiguiéndolo si eso no era parte de la escencia del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Ni hizo mucho caso al dueño de esa voz. Quizá como llevaba rato hablando consigo mismo y dándose de topes contra su pared mental pensó que aquella era su voz interna y como reflejo le hizo caso.

-Primero tengo que ver que verdaderamente él no me...qué... ¿¡Capitán!?- Como fulgor hatado en los pies se levantó de su banca casi provocándose la caída de esta. Su "compañero" sólo atinó a reirse y a tomarlo por el brazo cosa que no sirvió de mucho debido a estar de pie y sin tambalearse.

-¿Cómo se le decía a eso que te manda a hacer tu "amigo" cuando lo ves?...ahh sí...Handa...- Habló con seriedad repentina para después sonreír de oreja a oreja señalándolo de manera acusadora.- ¡Ese chico te trae "cachetenado las banquetas"!- Se sonrojó y quitó su vista cuando tres chicos cerca de ambos aparentemente pusieron su atención en lo que Endo había -casi- gritado pero no por mucho tiempo. Sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer jaló al chico del cuello de su sueter escolar haciendo que se sentara en el lugar de enfrente que en ese momento sen encontraba vacío.

-¡Estás loco, Endo!- Susurró pero no sin dejar de lado su enojo y nerviosismo.- ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir esas cosas!?

-Por un lado deberías agradecermelo.- Se excusó hablando en voz baja de la misma manera que Handa.- Si nadie llegaba y hacía algo, te ibas a quedar ahí sentadote "memorizandote" a Max, se puede dar cuenta y después toda la explicación que tendrías que darle.- Shinichi lo observaba algo perplejo. Ya ni tanto preocupado por que Endo le fuera a decir algo a Matsuno. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio su tiempo para hablar.

-¿...Cómo...cómo te diste cuenta?

-Da gracias que creo que nadie más se ha dado cuenta. Te la pasas toda la clase y el entrenamiento no haciendo otra cosa que mirarle. Y la verdad no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

-Pues perdóname, Endo, pero tú y Max se disputan el premio al más despistado. Creí que tú no sabrías de... "esas" cosas.- Desvió su mirada sonrojado.

-Esto te demuestra lo contrario.- Handa recargó su mentón en sus brazos que estaban sobre el respaldo del asiento de adelante. Por un momento se imaginó lo increíble que podría ser llegar y abrazar a Matsuno. No como amigo cualquiera. Ni como casi hermano del alma. Que él, igual de tierno y divertido lo abrazara por la espalda o le plantara un beso en la mejilla para apresurar su andar y que Handa lo alcanzara. Y lo veía más dificil. Eran dudas en sentimiento transformadas. Y si aspiraba un día a estar cerca de esas fantasías y sentirlas en carne propia así como una brisna de esas repentinas propia de agosto tenía que comenzar a pensar ya no más en la reacción de Max, sino en la mejor manera de aclararle lo que le diría cuando se le confesara por el todo. Todo aquello que se le escapa, y que lo nubla. Y de no encerrarse todas las tardes a lamentarse de sí mismo como si estuviese derrotado.

-¿Le vas a decir a Max?- Endo se hizo el ofendido pero a la vez le divertía ver al seguro-de-sí-mismo Shinichi así de tímido y callado.

-¿Enserio me crees capaz?- Handa sonrió algo lastimoso y se golpeó ligeramente un costado de su cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras negó con la cabeza.- Entonces tú a lo que tengas que hacer. Yo soy una piedra.- Endo se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar pero antes de eso le articulo algo apenas audible para ambos.- Pero si sigues con esa cara de perro hambriento por no decidirte a hacer nada yo mismo me planto frente a la casa de "ya-sabes-quién" con mariachi para que le canten que Handa Shinichi esta perdidamente enamorado de él y es tan gatito cobarde que no le ha dicho nada...

-¡Ya entendí, Endo!- Endo levantó su pulgar animándolo mientras todos los demás entaban al salón de clases delante del profesor.- Enserio que a este tipo le falta saber lo que es la discreción...

Durante la clase miraba de reojo hacia la ventana recordando varias cosas y a la vez pensando en nada. En nada en especial.

-¿De quién este cielo es?... y todo. A veces creo que estoy aqui para hacer cosas casi sin querer.- Pensó para sí mismo mezclando sus tímidas palabras con las de la Profesora de Física a la vez que pintaba líneas sin sentido en su pupitre.- ¿De quién?- No quería irse de aquella inconformidad con las manos vacías. Quería llevarse a Max de la mano con él. Porque sin él no era nadie. Algo como el aire. Un manojo de pensamientos a sal. Un chico con nervios de agua. Su corazón algo espinado y enredado. A veces cerca de rosales. Y a veces más cerca de la desesperación. ¿Y el valor? se vendó los ojos y le dejó todo a lo incómodo y en el peor de los casos a la suerte. A lo mudo para acabar pronto.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser al que el chico del gorro amara. Tal vez no de la noche a la mañana. Y sin obligaciones y sin sentir lástima. Que poco a poco y aunque fuera con un pequeño avance extrañara a Handa en un contexto lejos de referirse a calidad de amante. Mucho más que eso. Y no quería más tiempo. Había tenido todo el necesario y aún lo tenía, no que estuviera guardado en el ropero. Lo que no tenía lejos de la paciencia era valor. Pero no podía seguir despertando cada jodida mañana con el mismo cuento de la autocompasión que se lo sabía al derecho y al revés. Lo supo desde mucho antes, y hasta hoy se daba una bofetada en el alma. Una parada para reafirmar:

-Hoy se lo digo.- Porque tampoco podía negar que odiaba ser ese enamorado detrás de la pared. Ese cerca pero todavía sin palabras para ir de frente. El cobarde con fachada de saberselas todas. Eso de tardar más de lo normal en dormir para sonreír por debajo de las sábanas... y a riesgos de escucharse cursi, siempre lo había hecho. Eso de que...

-Tan bello es caer a tus pies...- Golpeteaba el piso con su pie recargado en el club de fútbol. Despidéndose de los que pasaban ya terminados de arreglarse después del entrenamiento. Miró de nuevo el reloj de su teléfono celular. No llevaba una cuenta y mejor, porque eran excesivas las veces que había repetido esa acción en los escasos diez minutos desde que Max había entrado a las duchas. A lo mejor lo hacía por desear que el pelirrojo se tardara un poco más en salir. Porque para tomar la desición de dejar todo de lado y confesarle la verdad al chico había tardado todo el tiempo del mundo y lo mucho que pudo aguantar la duda. Pero para mirarlo de frente y repetirlo... ahí sí deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Eso sí, se tardase lo que fuera en salir, ya fueran 5 minutos o cinco horas daba igual el tiempo que tardaría en que se la pasara el sonrojo, la cobardía, el coraje consigo mismo, la confusión y al final le dijera que sin él Handa no era nadie. Eso tomaría el mismo tiempo: el necesario para hacérselo saber a ese chico. Y su respuesta.

_-I'm here._ Gracias por esperarme_.-_Canturreó el chico terminando de acomodar su gorro y pasando su brazo por el cuello de Handa atrayéndolo. Mientras que el castaño rezaba internamente por tener paciencia y no gritarle ahí mismo que le gustaba-amaba-adoraba-adolatraba. Pausó notablemente su respiración y carraspeó.

-N-no es nada. Tenía que hablar contigo... ¡pero no te preocupes!- Apresuró a decir al poco a poco la cara de angustía de Max.

- Está bien.- Río.- Sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase estoy para escucharte ¿verdad?- Handa sonrió aunque eso no le daba más confianza de lo que iba a hacer. Simplemente ese gesto de Max despertaba lo más escondido de su felicidad lejos de lo preocupado que pudiera estar. Era increíble que tal vez dos minutos se llevaran lo que hasta ese momento eran las mejores experiencias de él y Max así de cercanos. Como cómplices. Porque a partir de lo que le dijera, las cosas no serían como antes. Y lo sabía porque estaba convencido que lo haría. Lo diría. Comenzaron a caminar guiados por Handa aparentemente a la casa de alguno de los dos. La del pelirrojo quedaba más cerca. Y en el camino se cruzaron a Endo acompañado de Kazemaru quién le deseó suerte como en la mañana a Handa. Este tragó en seco y le repitió a Matsuno un "Vámonos" aún tenso. Había que decir que ese ambiente no le gustaba mucho al chico. Matsuno era de esos que no les gustaba mucho tiempo estar callados, y le extrañaba debido a que Handa no pasaba tanto tiempo así.

-Handa...- Inició atrayendo la atención del chico.- Puedo preguntarte algo.- Pidió tímidamente haciendo que Handa se sonrojara momentáneamente.

_-"A lo mejor si él comienza a hablar se me haga más fácil. Tengo que intentarlo" _Claro, Max.

Pues... etto... no espero ni quiero que me lo tomes a mal...- Rascó su cuello y prosiguió.- Siento que algo te pasa. Probablemente sea paranóia pero siento que desde hace unas semanas estás algo más "distante" por así decir. Ya no sonríes tanto como antes, y te la pasas callado.

_-"No se dio cuenta...PERO ESTO TAMPOCO AYUDA"-_ Pensó alarmado.

-Y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara. Si puedo ayudar por favor dime.- Miró a Handa con ojos de súplica y algo vidriosos.-Y si ese es el caso... perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes.- Y ahora el que se sentía pésimo era Shinichi. Matsuno estaba confundiendo todas esas reacciones y ahora le hacía pensar que era un pésimo amigo que no se preocupaba por Handa. Si no se lo decía pronto, todo acabaría más enredado y dificil de esclarecer.

-No seas bakita, Max.- Lo tomó por los hombros y acarició su gorro.- No tengo nada qué perdonarte. No estoy metido en ningun problema...bueno, en uno que no se pueda arreglar. De hecho...- Bajó la mirada preocupando un poco al pelirrojo y la volvió a los ojos de su acompañante un poco furioso consigo mismo.- Por eso te pedí que hablaramos.

-¿¡Tu problema soy yo!?- Exageraba Matsuno haciéndose el ofendido. Handa rápidamente lo negó agitando sus manos frente a su pecho.

-Eso jamás. Si tú eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.- Y su ego se cayó al procesar lo que había dicho mientras se regañaba mentalmente.

-Awww Handa, tú también eres muy importante para mí. Eres...eres...- Handa retiró sus manos de sus ojos para escuchar el comentario del chico.- ¡Eres mi confidente! eres mi brazo derechoi qué digo brazo, MI TODO DERECHO.- Y se quedó ni en el fondo ni en la cima.

_-..."Había olvidado lo despistado e inocente que es."_

-Pero bueno, qué me quieres decir, porque creo que tienes que irte.

-¿Por qué? si primero te dejo a tí.

-Ejem... es que ya llegamos a mi casa.- Y en efecto, se encontraban justo afuera de la casa de Matsuno. Shinichi apretó sus manos con fuerza. Se cruzó de brazos con el rostro serio. Eso le dio a entender al pelirrojo que dejara hablar a su amigo, y se quedó pendiente a lo que este pudiera decir. Le llamó la atención que el castaño dejara caer sus brazos y su cara se tornaba de un rojo violento. Tomó unos segundos la manga de la chaqueta de Matsuno.

-Si yo...es que... tú... sea lo que sea no me lo va a decir el aire.- Max enarcó una ceja.- Sin tí no soy nadie, Matsuno. Y sin tí... la cosa es que yo no...yo no...estabas en lo cierto, llevo días así, comiéndome la cabeza, y pensando sin descansar en qué forma podía regresar a mirarte como antes. Pero no puedo. Porque Max tú...- Lo miró directo a los ojos mientras una ráfaga de viento ondeó el cabello de ambos y y un deseo haciendo una parada.-... Tú me gustas. Y me alegro que así fuera... ¿sabes? no espero una respuesta ahora. Entiendo si te parezco raro, y estaría de más presionarte...- No hay nada y ya. Ahora no le tocaba hablar. Matsuno pasó sus brazos por la espalda del otro abrazándolo delicadamente. El otro sin saber la verdadera intención de esa acción lo abrazó de igual manera, y sonrió. Él siempre tan considerado y a pesar de todo, cual fuera la respuesta final, consolando con ternura. Y regalando un momento sólo a ambos. Se aliviaba de que no saliera corriendo ni huyendo de él.

-Gracias por quererme tanto, Shinichi.- Esto descolocó por completo a Handa. ¿Querría decir que correspondía con lo que le acababa de decir? ¿O que le agradecía por quererlo así pero que debía entender que él no lo hacía de esa manera?

-No. No tienes que agradecerme. Creo que me fue inevitable.

-Y si no te molesta...- Fue separándose poco a poco del castaño deteniéndo sus labios junto al oído del chico.-...¿puedo dar una respuesta ahora mismo?- Handa abrió sus ojos de par en par. Y sintio su corazón mas desbocado que apenas hace un minuto. Pero justo en ese entonces...

-¿Pero qué...?- Ambos ignoraron olímpicamente el hecho de que el cielo se tornó nublado desde un inicio y comenzó el aguacero.- ¡Mi mamá se va a preocupar! ¡Max, tengo que irme!- Exclamó alejandose poco a poco mientras Max se acercaba más a su puerta. Ninguno sin dejar de mirarse.

-¡Aún no te contesto!- Gritó apra que no se alejara.

-¡Entonces...!- Mientras tanto, el chico se cubría inútilmente la cabeza con sus brazos.

-¡Mi respuesta es...!- Pero un relámpago apagó por completo la voz de Matsuno.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- El castaño se acercó dos pasos y trató de escuchar mejor.

-¡Dije que yo no...!- Esta vez había sido un camión a toda velocidad que empapó un poco a Shinichi.

-¡Me dices mañana!- Handa prendió la carrera hacia su casa. No quedaba muy lejos pero necesitaba darse prisa para que su madre no lo regañara tanto y para que el uniforme estuviera seco para el día siguiente. Max ya se había metido en su casa y se dejó caer apoyado en su espalda por la puerta principal.

-Pero...si ya estabamos aqui...PUDO HABER ESPERADO EN MI CASA HASTA QUE PASARA LA LLUVIA.- Se golpeó un par de veces la cabeza con su mano. Pero pronto paró al recordar lo sucedido. Él sabía todo de Handa. "Me gustas" hizo eco en su cabeza. Supo perfectamente que estaba nervioso. Y lo vio en él. Al apretar con fuerza la mano de Max con esa importancia para él. Haciéndole saber que aunque fuera un chico igual que el vecino o un compañero, Handa no tenía otros ojos como con los que lo miraba. Y descrifó que entre todo eso y estar semanas así por él, esas palabras desde el fondo significaron "Te quiero". No era una cuestión de atracción. Era eso que lo tocaba por dentro. Sonrió. Tomó sus cosas y subió a ponerse su pijama.

_^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^_

-¿Entonces...?

-No, Endo.- Dijo cabizbajo Handa tirado en su banca agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿¡Qué!? pero ayer juraba que...

-Lo sé...sí le dije a Max que me gustaba, pero no me contestó... primero porque no lo obligué, y después cuando ya me iba a responder comenzó el aguacero y el rayo y el camión y no pude oirlo.

-Jajajajaja tú estás salado.- Se burlaba Endo pero de buena gana. Golpeó amablemente la espalda de Handa con la palma de su mano.- Tranquilo. Pase lo que pase vas a estar bien... a menos que el aguacero y los relámpagos sean señas de que él te va a decir que no.

-Gracias, Endo.- Dijo con ironía. Sin embargo relajó sus facciones sonriendo totalmente tranquilo justo antes de que tocaran la campana de inicio de clases.- Aún así no me quejo. Por fin pude decirle a Max y eso de una forma me hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo.

-Por lo menos sirvió de algo.- Apoyó Endo. Observó que Matsuno entró corriendo al salón sin que el profesor se diera cuenta por estar de espaldas buscando la lista de asistencia y en lo que salía la pasillo a decirle a más de medio salón que entraran de una vez. Tanto Endo como Handa miraron divertidos al chico quien suspiraba aliviado, pero después fijó su vista en ambos castaños... bueno, más en Handa. Trató de que permaneciera una actitud seria en su rostro. Dejó su mochila tres bancas adelante de la banca de Handa el cuál era su lugar. Pero Matsuno siguió caminando y se sentó en la banca frente al chico debido a que este seguía afuera del salón.

-Etto...- Sin embargo Max se apresuró. Puso sus manos en el borde del escritorio en la banca de Handa y se impulsó hacia adelante pegando sus labios con los de un asombrado Handa, pero este no se tardó en corresponder a dicho gesto que duró apenas unos segundos y que a pesar de permanecer con los ojos cerrados ambos se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa en los labios del otro. Endo se sintió algo abochornado y feliz al mismo tiempo. Se fue a su lugar felicitándose a sí mismo (sin saber por qué) cotillando un poco con Kazemaru quien también había visto lo que estaba pasando.

Ya cuando casi todos entraron al salón de clases, los dos se separaron. Matsuno mostrándole la sonrisa má tierna que pudo, justo como cuando le agradeció a Handa por amarlo de esa manera. Y Handa feliz porque bien que sobraban las palabras para repetirle que Matsuno sentía lo mismo.

-Eso es lo que trataba de decirte ayer.- Bromeó Matsuno levantándose para irse a su lugar, no sin antes ser detenido por Handa poniendose frente a él.

-Fue mejor que me lo dijeras hoy, y de esa manera.- Max se tiró a sus brazos abrazandolo delicadamente sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Handa y se regresó a su lugar.

Aunque casi todo para Handa, hasta lo más importante para él, fue como él decía "casi sin querer" sin el hecho de que Max fuera indispensable para él, no era algo que se le escapara, que lo nublara. Y sería alguien que lo protegiera de un tornado aún siendo viento. Y tan bello era caer a sus pies. Porque eso es lo que hacía. A su cielo. A las ahora por fin dudas en sintimiento trranformadas. Y jamás se sintió más allá de sus propios límites. Porque ya no habrá. Y ya no había ni aquí ni allá.

-Aire soy...

**...El viento el viento no~... a ver cuántos adivinan el ciento de veces que la he oído xD insípido tal vez, lo sé, o no sé, yo ya no sé nada. Aunque no tenga ni gota ni idea de lo que voy a hacer esto muchas veces me sirve para que me regrese poco a poco las ideas y esa cosa que le da a la gente por escribir. Pfff y también ayuda el que era un HandaMatsu ._. pleaaaase son mi rayito de luz -w- Habían más avisos pero supongo que unos ya se me olvidaron. Tenía pensado subir más cosas porque básicamente tuve dos meses de vacaciones XD pero las primeras 3 semanas no tuve internet, me faltó el no sé qué que inspira, me dio flojera, no estaba de humor pero desde hace uff tenía en mente un fic de una pareja sumamente RARA pero que me gusta entonces igual lo subo en estos días antes de que entre a la prisión de nuevo u.u hagan lo que pidan manden quieran con el fic, comenten si quieren y si no igual. Mee loove youu~! Peace!**


End file.
